Command Line Reference
Pinnacle Game Profiler can make use of several command line parameters, not just when starting Pinnacle, but many can also be used to change the behavior of the currently running program (exe). If you are not familiar with command line parameters, there are several tutorials found on the Internet, but you can use Pinnacle just fine without ever using any of these (which are here mostly for advanced users). '-launch' - used to launch a game profile, that is to start the executable file (if needed) and apply the appropriate profile and configuration. {installation folder}''\pinnacle.exe -launch[ profilename :'' configname '']' ''profilename - name of the game profile configname - (optional) name of the configuration, if omitted then the default configuration will be used EX. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -launchStory {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -launch4:PGP-Quake4 A {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -launch2:PGP-HL2 A {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -launch2:PGP-HL2 B '-apply' - used to apply a game profile, meaning it will start the profile and configuration but will NOT launch the executable file of the profile. '''{installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -apply[ profilename :'' configname '']' ''profilename - name of the game profile configname - (optional) name of the configuration, if omitted then the default configuration will be used EX. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -apply2 {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -applyProfile:My Config {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -applyFighter Config '-xlaunch / -xapply' - these work just like the standard -launch and -apply parameters, but using -xlaunch or -xapply instead will tell Pinnacle to store this profile and always use it as a default profile when Pinnacle runs. To clear the stored profile, use -xlaunch[ ] or -xapply[ ] with empty value between the brackets. '''''NOTE: The same abilities provided by these command line parameters are now also available in the easy-to-use 'background profile' setting in preferences, but these command line parameters remain for backward compatibility with olds scripts so they can still be used in current versions of the software too. {installation folder}''\pinnacle.exe -xlaunch[ profilename :'' configname '']' '{installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -xapply[ profilename :'' configname '']' ''profilename - (optional) name of the game profile, if omitted it will clear the previously stored profile configname - (optional) name of the configuration, if omitted then the default configuration will be used EX. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -xlaunchStory {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -xlaunch4:PGP-Quake4 A {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -xapply2 {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -xapply[] '-stopprofile' - used to stop a currently running game profile. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -stopprofile '-setfocus' - brings the game to the top of all your windows, giving it the focus so you can play again. '''''NOTE: A game profile must be already running for this to have any effect. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -setfocus' '-gamemenu' - used to hide or show the Pinnacle launcher game menu. '''{installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -gamemenu: hide|show '' hide|show - indicate whether the game menu should be hidden or displayed EX. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -gamemenu:hide' {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -gamemenu:show '-profiler' - used to enable or disable the profiler software. '''''NOTE: While you can easily load and unload profiles using -apply and -launch with -stopprofile command line parameters, this offers a solution to temporarily prevent Pinnacle from doing some of the other things it may be setup to do (such as background profiles and auto-detection for your games). {installation folder}''\pinnacle.exe -profiler: enable|disable '' enable|disable - indicate whether the profiler should be enabled or disabled EX. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -profiler:disable' {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -profiler:enable '-shutdown' - used to shutdown the Pinnacle Game Profiler software. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -shutdown '-dxread' - used to enable or disable reading the controller with DirectX (DirectInput). '''''NOTE: Pinnacle can still read from the controller using classic Windows API techniques; however, some controllers may not work properly without DirectInput reading. {installation folder}''\pinnacle.exe -dxread: enable|disable '' enable|disable - indicate whether DirectInput reading should be enabled or disabled EX. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -dxread:disable' {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -dxread:enable '-regname' - used to adjust the display name of a registered user on the About Pinnacle window '''''NOTE: This ability is entirely aesthetic and has nothing to do with your actual registration; it is simply provided since some users don't want to have their mom or dad's name (from the purchase) to display as the registered user on the About Pinnacle window. If you are not a registered user then this command line will not do anything. {installation folder}''\pinnacle.exe -regname[ yourname ''] yourname - indicates the name you wish to have displayed as the registered user EX. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -regnameJones {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -regnameSmith {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -regnameCrAZyGAMer711 '-nosearch' - used to temporarily suppress the search for new games which is done during startup by default. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -nosearch '-atboottime' - used internally by the software to indicate when Pinnacle is loading with a Windows startup. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -atboottime '-only_update' - used internally by the software to indicate when Pinnacle should only perform file version updates and then terminate. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -only_update '-uac_restart' - used internally by the software to indicate when Pinnacle has been restarted due to UAC elevation change on Windows Vista. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -uac_restart '-mouse_calibrate' - used internally by the software to indicate when Pinnacle has been restarted to perform mouse smoothing calibration. {installation folder}\pinnacle.exe -mouse_calibrate